


非典型疼痛

by chidunmeng



Series: ABO幻想集 [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22283542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chidunmeng/pseuds/chidunmeng
Summary: ABO，产乳，假孕，14岁，养父子注意雷点，自避风险
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: ABO幻想集 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608013
Kudos: 28





	非典型疼痛

按理说，Omega都是要到18岁才正式开始分化和发育的。

大概宇宙本身也主动为人类界定了最佳的交配年龄，18岁以后，Omega体内的生育器官会渐渐发育成熟，为今后寻找属于自己的Alpha、以及孕育宝宝做准备。

与女性相比，男性Omega怀孕时要更麻烦一些，为了种族的繁衍，在特殊的孕期与哺乳期，Omega的身体会更多地显露出一些独属于女性的第二性征来。

总之，无论如何，所有的麻烦都是在18岁以后，还远得很。在过去将近15年的人生中，Peter 从来没有为自己Omega的身份担忧过。

如果不是那只该死的、见了鬼的蜘蛛的话。

Peter站在镜子前，气急地紧咬着牙关，第一次开始痛恨自己的性别来。

书包早被随手丢弃在地板上，和校服外套堆在一起，隔着薄薄一层T恤，Peter伸出一根手指，轻而又轻地在自己胸前碰了一下。仅仅只是这样轻柔的动作，就已经让他忍不住嘶嘶吸气，骨头发软地从身体内部泛起疼来。

努力将T恤撑得更开，Peter小心翼翼地将上身最后一件衣物褪下，又始终注意着不要摩擦到底下的皮肤，以免过度敏感的身子遭受更多的折磨。

与普通的、十四五岁的同龄人不同的是，Peter的T恤之下，显然还隐藏着些不同寻常的“装饰”。白色的束胸带紧紧绷在胸口，被主人发狠似的将所有的系扣都卡到了最里侧，让人看着就忍不住瑟缩。原本用来帮助Omega发育与塑形的用品仿佛被Peter用成了折磨人的刑具，越过稍透的布料，能看到雪白的乳肉可怜兮兮地被挤压成一团，挣扎着想要解放出来，却只被勒缚着从缝隙溢出了一点不规则的软肉，边缘处因为带子的缠系而泛着隐隐的青白。

这束胸带本就被他勒到了最紧的尺寸，再想松脱不免要向内继续拉拽，Peter咬着嘴唇，不愿再被这羞耻的情况绊住，屏住呼吸尝试着去解第一个搭扣。

“呜嗯……”钻心般的痛楚从难以启齿的部位传来，Peter甚至没能坚持完成第一个动作，一下子便呜咽着被这泛着酸麻的疼痛激得差点掉了眼泪。

手下一个用力，排列整齐的铁质扣索立刻便被蜘蛛侠的怪力扯断了——今天是星期五，而这已经是他这个星期弄坏的第五个了。

此刻的Peter却无心再去为那劳什子束胸担忧使用寿命，他还没能从方才的痛楚中缓过劲儿来，脊椎骨却已经酥酥麻麻地刺激得他双腿发软，勉强才没有直接跪倒在镜子前。

他抬起头，又望了望镜子中映出的影子。

青少年的脸颊正是逐渐生出棱角的时候，下颌的线条却还带着点孩童时期残余的圆润，一看便是刚刚进入青春期不久，皮肉的生长速度还赶不上骨骼，手长脚长身子单薄，再怎么锻炼出肌肉也能看出骨头的凸起。

十四五岁的孩子，离成人世界还有那么不长不短的一段时间，也不用面对ABO分化后的各种生理问题，正应该是最无忧无虑的时候。

细瘦的肩背，纤韧的腰肢，凹陷的锁骨，一切看上去都很正常——除了那两团本不应现在出现的“累赘”。软绵绵白嫩嫩的乳肉突兀地横亘在胸前，被束胸带勒出的红印纵横交错，配上中心两颗艳红色的、梅子般的乳尖，与其他的器官都格格不入，仿佛在男孩青涩的身体上硬生生灌注进了近乎淫靡的成熟气息。

那只蜘蛛在赋予他力量都同时，似乎也让Peter的身体直接越过了正常的成长过程，强行催熟成了Omega身体发育最完全、也最完整的时期。

跳过了18岁的分化，跳过了发情期，甚至跳过了接下来可能会有的标记。毫无经验、连性爱滋味都没有体会过的小男孩，胸部的第二性征却已经被迫提前进入了孕期的糟糕状况。

唯一值得安慰的是，蜘蛛DNA没有将发情期也一并提前到14岁，所以自己不需要现在就去找人上床或者被迫每月注射抑制剂——Peter猜想，它只是通过追求身体最成熟的状态，来变相达到增强力量的目的，发情期这种东西显然只会拖后腿。

只是蜘蛛肯定没有搞清楚，ABO的人类世界性别划分有多复杂，多发育一个器官也绝不意味着比之前厉害。

初初发育的胸部不算很大，却已经足够明显，像两座微微隆起的小山丘，一只手就能很轻易地握住把玩。然而每日每日连绵不断的疼痛显然一直在提醒痛苦的男孩，这仅仅只是一个开始。Peter上网查过些资料，男性Omega在怀孕中的二次发育并没有像自己这样疼痛难忍的状况，唯一会产生疼痛的则是哺乳期，分泌乳汁的时候。

Peter有些心慌地又碰了碰红润的乳尖，不出意料的，又引出一阵酸胀的痛来，连带着敏感的身体克制不住地轻颤。

“kid，你在厕所里呆的时间太久了。”Tony关切的声音透过门板传过来，让Peter忍了许久的眼泪瞬间便簌簌地落了下来。

“Daddy……”带着一点哭腔，Peter终于忍不住委屈地发泄了出来，“我好难受，太疼了……”

很快地，门外传来了规矩的敲击声。

“kid，我能进来吗？”

“Yeah……”

并没有重新穿上T恤的意思，小男孩鼻音浓重的声音也给了年长者肯定的答案，推开门，Tony低头环视了几眼四散的衣物，有点困扰地深深叹了一口气，显然不是第一次处理眼前的状况。

Peter呜咽着往Tony怀中蹭去，想从大人的怀抱里讨要点安慰或温暖，然而，鼓胀的胸口接触到对方的一刹那，便又一次剧烈地涌出疼痛来。娇蔫蔫地又喊了一声疼，Tony有些担心地微俯下身子想要观察他的状况，男孩胸口软白滑腻的两团肉便一下子撞在了他的反应堆上。

“啊呜……Daddy……”尖叫着向后躲了一步，青少年骨节分明的手掌保护性地抬到胸前，下意识地试图缓解痛意，手指却哆哆嗦嗦想碰又不敢碰，最终只是让他哭得更厉害了些，委屈巴巴地啜泣起来，“疼……”

Tony也跟着头疼地皱着眉，他是个不折不扣的Alpha，几十年的人生中见到在他面前脱光上衣将胸乳凑过来的Omega时，除了上床做爱以外不可能有第二种选项，哪会知道怎么去缓解疼痛？他连Peter为什么疼都还没找到原因。

但眼前毕竟是他亲手养育长大的孩子——从小到大，Peter在他面前总是享有特权的。

好在这孩子口中神奇的蜘蛛没有将他的发情期也一并催化出来，即使已经开始涨奶，Peter闻起来除了平日惯用的沐浴乳以外，也并没有Omega特有的信息素味道，让Tony不至于被本能支配失去理智。

牵着男孩回到房间，Peter乖乖地仰躺在床铺上，眼尾鼻尖都被眼泪熏染成了可怜的晕红，雪白的胸脯在重力作用下微微向两边歪了歪，居然大致仍保持了挺拔，两颗梅子似的乳珠比他的眼眶还要更红上几分，因为长时间暴露在空气里而颤巍巍地挺立着。

Tony弯折手指，用指腹轻触他的乳尖，只是这样轻微的接触，Peter也极为明显地哆嗦起来，腰肢难耐地挺起，在空中拱出一个微妙的弧度，也将乳肉愈发往Tony手中送去。

“疼就喊出来，别忍着。”Tony望着几乎要被男孩咬出血来的鲜艳嘴唇，制止了Peter这样的自虐行为。

他张开手心，掌心覆压在Peter胸前软腻的两团白肉上，一下一下地转着圈揉按起来。也就这么几天的功夫，Peter的前胸已经涨大了不止一圈，白嫩的皮肤被过速地撑开，能隐隐看出青色的血管。在成年人富有技巧的不断揉搓中，印上了触目惊心的红痕。

“别，别揉了……好疼，呜……Daddy……”

一旦得到了Tony的允许，Peter果真便不再逼迫自己忍耐，哭着在Tony的掌下剧烈地扭动身子，想躲开胸部传来的虐待，试图往大人怀里钻，用单纯的拥抱代替如今的痛苦。

Tony翻了个白眼，警告地拍拍他，又加重了些力道：“你忘了前几天你硬要挺着，结果第二天在学校哭着给我打电话要请假的时候了？”

“呀啊——”软绵的胸肉骤然被拍打出一阵波浪，Peter仰起头，喘不过气地发出一声近似于尖叫的呻吟，听了Tony的话，他果然便不再反抗，只是眼泪掉得愈发厉害，随着大人的动作上气不接下气地啜泣起来。

小男孩发育的时间还不是很久，与真正怀孕的Omega不同，更像是青涩的少女，Tony一只手就能将一边的乳肉攥住，白花花的软肉从指缝中挤溢出来，可塑橡皮一样地任凭成年人将之捏握成各种形状。偶尔他用得力道大了，Peter的嗓子里便会跟着也挤出细细弱弱的呻吟与呜咽，混着哭腔，声线尖嫩得也像是女孩子。

Tony自认他对这个自己亲手抚养了这么多年，如今也才14岁的孩子还没什么邪念，只是这副景象看着实在是过于淫荡而又引人遐想了些，让生理功能完全正常的成年人不由得感到口干舌燥。

有心想要将这荒唐的场景快点结束，Tony抿住唇，也不再费心再去观察这孩子的承受能力，收紧五指，掌下更加用力揉按起来。

“Daddy——呜嗯……轻……太疼了，please，please——Daddy！啊嗯……”

反馈几乎是立刻的。Tony狠了狠心，没在乎Peter骤然激烈的反抗与尖叫，直接用双腿压制了他的挣动，手指掐住男孩红润的乳尖，绕着乳晕画了几圈，等到看到中心的乳孔在刺激下微微张开后，便用力挤按起来，拉拽着将乳尖连带下面的软肉一块向上提起，方便他接下来的动作。

“啊啊……Daddy，求你了，我受不了，我真的受不了了……please，我不要了，呜……”比起之前还算掺着点快感的呻吟，这几乎就是单纯受折磨之后的尖叫了，男孩粉白的脸颊被眼泪糊成一团，泪眼模糊地伸出手试图去抓握大人在他胸前肆虐的手腕，抽噎着几乎要背过气去，不停地乞求，“Daddy，求、唔嗯……饶了我吧……”

Tony叹了口气，看了一眼男孩胸前已经被自己折腾得通红一片看不出原色的乳肉，两个乳头可怜巴巴地被捏扁，Tony刚一松开，便反射性地向回缩，张开的乳孔却仅仅只湿润了一点点，离真正的目标还远得很。

“你要不要自己去用吸乳器弄出来？”

他尝试着试图说服Peter接受自己之前为他做的电动装置——Peter只试了一次，说什么也不肯再用——省得他们两个每天都要来这么一出。

Peter毕竟没有真的怀孕生子，连发情期都还没有过，未经性事的身体完全不似真正处于哺乳期的Omega，又没有婴儿会去真的吸吮他的乳头，想全靠外力将奶水挤出来，每天都要这样来一遭。

小男孩每天被自己折磨到哭泣哀叫的痛苦反应常常会让Tony忍不住怀疑，自己仿佛真的犯了什么虐待儿童的罪过一样。

吸乳器比Tony亲自动手还要糟糕，时间也要更长，几个小时连续不断的挤榨后，当机器终于被取下时，几乎要破皮的乳肉好半天都没能恢复正常的形状。Peter那天晚上几乎要将嗓子哭哑，软绵绵地瘫在床上一动不动，连晚饭都是Tony亲手喂给他吃的。

果然，一提到吸乳器这个名词，男孩潜意识便恐惧地颤抖起来。一边迅速地摇头，一边哽咽着说道：“要Daddy……”

Tony被他沙哑又软黏的声音激得下意识也跟着打了个激灵，本就不甚听话的生理反应更为强烈地挑战起Alpha的自制力来。

怜惜地摸摸他被汗水与泪水打湿的头发，Tony皱着眉头自言自语：“难道我真的要去给你找个婴儿回来吸才行吗？总不能这么一直让我来吧？我好歹也是个Alpha。或者你自己去找个……uh……男朋友？”

说到最后，他有些嫌弃地咂了咂嘴。

他的话大约是给了Peter什么启发，一开始时，男孩甜润的瞳仁里还闪过些短暂的惊惶，仿佛真的害怕Tony会因此将他丢下，或是不要他了之类的。等到Tony说完，他便想出了主意似的，哑着嗓子，湿润润的眼睛却有些兴奋地泛出光彩来。

“我想要Daddy……”他又一次这样乞求道，说出的含义却和之前的大不相同。Peter艰难地从床铺爬起来，在直起身子时还能明显看到腰处难耐的轻颤，他的动作有些过快，两团白生生的乳肉在胸前颠簸着，让男孩又忍不住呜咽起来。

他搂住神色惊讶的大人，挺起胸部，竭力将两颗已经被把玩得大了一圈的红果往Tony嘴边送去。

“Daddy帮我吸好不好？”

END


End file.
